1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connection devices and more particularly, to a multi-in-one card connector that allows insertion of only one single card member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various multi-in-one card connectors have been disclosed for use with a card reader to fit different card members. In order to prevent a reading error due to insertion of multiple cards at a time, multi-in-one card connectors that allow insertion of only one card member are created.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,321 discloses a card connector entitled All-in-one card connector that is comprised of a base frame, two plate-like members, and a plurality of terminals. The base frame has an opening formed at a front end thereof, two lateral sections formed respectively at bilateral sides of the opening, a concavity formed at one lateral section, a movable guide member mounted in the concavity for upward and downward movement respectively for blocking a large width card and a small width card, and a springy member mounted between the guide member and the base frame for generating resilience keeping movement of the guide member. The base frame is mounted closely between the two plate-like members. Each of the terminals is mounted on the plate-like member and extends into the opening to be electrically connected with contact pads of an inserted electronic card. Accordingly, when an electronic card is inserted into the card connector, the guide member allows the entry of the card to be pushed by the card to move towards a direction to further stop entry of another card.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, the guide member is moved vertically up and down to control insertion of a card member (SD memory card or XD memory card) into the space above or below. Therefore, the guide member requires a big vertical space. This limitation is not in favor of a low profile design.